The Rings
by TaylenC
Summary: Post episode 3x22 'Neighborhood Watch'. Densi one-shot enjoy.


**I was looking through my writing binder and came across this one shot I wrote and had totally forgoten about it anyways here it is I hope you enjoy it.**

Post 'Neighborhood Watch' 3x22

"Sugar bear? Light of my life?"

I ignored him. I needed to be alone tonight to think about what happened during the op and things that had been said that probably shouldn't have. I sighed and went to the locker room, grabbed my keys and left.

I didn't know what to think. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything about kids or shouldn't have pushed the limits with her. Now she clearly knew how I felt and I had no clue how she felt. Maybe she doesn't like me, maybe she just puts up with me because she has to. Now feeling sufficiently depressed with my current situation. I got up to find Hetty. As I approached her office I noticed she wasn't there, then suddenly from behind me I heard.

"Mr. Deeks."

I jumped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Shit," I cursed as I put my hand to my heart.

"You're going to be the death of me Hetty," I stated.

As usual she ignored my comment about her sneaky ways.

"You were looking to speak to me Mr. Deeks," she said.

I nodded.

"I was wondering… if… err-" I started.

"If you could hold onto the ring?"

"Yeah, wait wha-?! How'd you know?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"You know what you're right, never mind I should know better by now."

I grinned and shook my head in disbelief. Is there a damn thing that woman doesn't know.

"And the answer is yes, I suppose it will serve to help with certain feelings that arise after such an operation."

I nodded solemnly.

"Thanks Hetty."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"And Mr. Deeks, don't doubt yourself," she called out just as I was walking out of the building.

The ride home was a blur, when I walked in the door I was greeted by Monty. He was hungry so I fed him and then went to my room to ponder. I turned on the stereo and plugged in my iPhone and hit play. Wanted by Hunter Hayes started playing. I lay back on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. I started playing with the wedding band on my finger. I smiled remembering the op and how nice it had been spending everyday with the woman I cared so much about. The smile faded quickly, it was all just an act though and would never be a reality. I knew tonight would be a sleepless night without Kensi there to take up all four corners of the bed. I wished things were different. Part of me wished that I never met her so I wouldn't feel so heart broken not being with her. I even contemplated returning to LAPD.

* * *

_I loved him damn it. Why did things have to get complicated? When did he manage to slip past those walls?_

'No Kensi you cant love him,' I told myself.

'He'll hurt you just like Jack and your Dad and everyone else you let in.'

He was Deeks though he had had my back countless times, even as mean as I am to sometimes him he remains and even though he annoys the hell out of me I love him.

I wondered if Deeks was home yet. I texted him to make sure he was okay. Still no answer from him half an hour later so I tried calling. No answer his phone was off. I started to get worried, so I headed to his place to check on him.

When I get to his door I can hear loud music playing. I knock on the door a few times, no answer. I start to panic. I draw my weapon and pick the lock and make my way inside. I clear the living room, kitchen and bathroom.

I finally came to his bedroom and saw him on the bed staring out the window blankly. I breathed a sigh of relief and holstered my weapon. I could hear the music now.

"When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it."

"Deeks!" I shouted snapping him from his trance.

He quickly scrambled to turn off the music and hide the wedding band he had been fiddling with on his finger.

"What the hell Kens?! Can't you at least knock before picking the lock and barging in here?!"

"I did," I stated.

"Oh," he said looking apologetic.

"Next time answer your bloody phone or your door at the very least so I know you're alive, because I really don't want to have to find a new partner."

"Sorry," he said.

"Just don't do it again. Anyway is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked.

"That song… about me."

"Yeah… I gues- I guess it is" he says in barely a whisper.

"Why does it matter though? It's not like you feel the same way. I should have know that the whole op was just acting for you. God I was so stupid to think it actually meant something."

I interrupt him by pulling my hand from my pocket showing him the ring on my own finger whilst looking at my feet.

"Why do you have the ring still?" he asks confused.

I look up.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché," he grins.

"I still have it because I never gave it back to Hetty."

"Why?"

"Because it didn't feel right without it on. Still something missing…"

He looks at me still confused.

"You," I say softly.

He starts to grin. He pulls me to him and kisses me

"I love you Marty," I tell him as we break.

"I love you to sugar bear."

I laugh. He squeezes me and we hold each other tightly.

"Where do we go from here?" he asks.

"Well we've been married for the past three weeks so why stop now."

Tears slip down his face.

"God Kens you were killing me. I love you so much. Please tell me this is real and not a dream."

I punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell?

"Just letting you know its not a dream," I say giving him a winning smile.

"Yeah, definitely not a dream," he says nursing his shoulder.

"Aw poor baby."

"Don't worry I'll kiss it better," I say kissing him.

"I'm sorry I let you think that I didn't feel the same way about you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you?"

"Deal," he says smiling

**Love it hate it? Let me know what you think. If you enjoyed it check out my other stories. Thanks!**


End file.
